Second Otaku Life
by Ominias
Summary: Life of a girl in Second Life. What else is there to say? Future KenshinXOC, Obvious GuiXPrinceXWicked


_**Hi! I'm obsessed with ½ Prince lately, so I made a fanfic! YAY! Alright, so here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own ½ Prince, or any other mangas/animes mentioned in this fanfic. I also do not own any songs, lyrics, or any of the like in this fanfic. Or any characters, besides my OCs. (Own Characters, or Original Characters, etc.) This disclaimer applies to all chapters. Enjoy!~

_Second Otaku Life_

**Chapter One: Game Begin**

_Second Life._

A virtual reality game with a realism level of 99%. Yeah, sure, everyone knows what it is these days. Recently, all my friends have only been talking about that game, but what's so great about it? I mean, if it was anything like _The World_, or _Life_, then I'd probably get bored with it...

Hi. My name's Mizore Lee. I am Japanese-Chinese. I was born in Japan, and moved to China when I was five. But, I am more enthralled in Japanese entertainment. In fact, I love anime and manga. Especially old, 20th Century manga. My favorite ones would be Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho. The recent mangas in this time are a bit...well, they're even more far-fetched than in the past. I am also a game fanatic. Going with that, old games are better than the new ones...or at least they have better storylines...Anyways, back to what I was saying before.

My best friend, Kun Tiao,is _crazy_ for the game. I mean, all she ever talks about is that stupid game! Well, she finally coaxed me into buying it, and so now I'm staring at the headset. Just staring.

"Sis? You're home?"

Ah. My big brother. From what I heard, most brothers, and siblings in general are very annoying, and sometimes devilish. They haven't met my brother. If they were little devils, then he would be an angel. He's very nice and caring, almost a picture perfect big-brother figure. Almost. Our parents died in a car crash, so my brother has been taking care of me. He's 25 now, so it should be fine? No. He gets too much stress these days, having to mount work, with studying for his dream, to be a doctor. More specifically, to be a surgeon. That's hard...but he still manages to find time for me...

"Ah, Mi-Mi! You got Second Life? It's a good game, You'll like it a lot."

"Hm...really...?"

"Yeah, it takes the stress out for me when I find time to sleep."

I smiled. Well, maybe if Yuu is playing, it won't be as bad... "Ok."

"Great! Well, PM me once I'm done work, ok?"

"Hai, hai." He smiled.

"Well, see you later! I've got to go now, but have fun!" And with that, he ran out of the room.

I sighed. "Well, here goes nothing."

A petite, black-haired girl stood in a room full of darkness. "Uhh...this is unsettling."

Suddenly, bright lights flooded the area, and a woman sitting in a floating chair approached her.

"Hi! Welcome to Second Life! This is your first time playing, so please wait a moment so I can scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game when you put your game helmet on."

After she was scanned, the woman spoke again. "Alright, now we can create your character! Before we proceed, I must warn you, you can only create a character once. After that, your name, race, and appearance cannot be changed."

_'Makes sense. How would it be 99% reality if you can be multiple people at once?'_

"Alright."

"Would you like to begin making your character?"

"Oh, yes please."

Suddenly, the room was occupied with many different creatures, most of them not existing in reality, like people with bat wings, and very short people with pointed ears.

"Please select a race. The races range from humans, elves, dark elves, nocturnal species, demons, beasts, midgets, spirits, and holymen, etc. There are also sub-categories, for beasts, it can be divided into the wolf tribe, dog tribe, bird tribe, etc., while for spirits, it can be divided into flower spirits, tree spirits, etc."

_'Urk...so...so many...'_

Seeing my distraught expression, the woman offered, "If you wish, you can pick a race and I will explain it to you."

"Thank you...hm...could I see myself as a dark elf and a demon?" _'Hey, if my brother's an angel, then I guess I'll be the demon, haha...'_

"Sure!" Two versions of Mizore poofed in front of her. The one on the left, was a dark-skinned elf with peculiar markings on her cheeks and hands, and had an aura of 'you will regret it if you so much as look at me'. He wore a neutral expression. The one on the right had long hair, that created shadows above her eyes, but one could still see the dark glow from them, boring into Mizore's face.

"Ah...they're both...creepy...but...I like them..."

_'Gah...I can't help it...I just like the dark and anti-social type...like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho... Let's see...I like the demon version of me...better...I...I want a cape!'_

"I want to be a demon please."

"Sure! Ok, now would you like to make any alterations to your appearance, like hair color, eye color, your height..."

"Um...could...could I be..a little...shorter...?" _'Gah! I can't help it! It's just... I like evil guys...in capes...that are short...like Hiei!'_

"Sure!"

"Hm... let's see...can I have amber eyes and dark-blue hair?"

"Of course! Anything else?"

"...Scratch that. Can you make her eyes red? And, if possible, one eye blood red and the other a more orangey hue?"

"Sure!"

"And...really, really pale skin." A certain teme from another popular manga she read popped into her mind, but she pushed it away. He was a jerk anyway.

" Are you done with your changes?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright, now what do you want to be in terms of your job? There are many to choose from, so pick wisely!"

Mizore thought for a moment. _'I...want a katana...'_

"Are there any jobs where I can use a Japanese katana?"

The girl blinked. "Uh, yeah. You can be a Samurai, or an Ansatsusha."

"What do the job classes specialize in?"

"The Samurai tends to be more focused on mainly Strength, and also Physique. They wear more heavy armors, and are a strong class for close-combat. The Ansatsusha is usually more focused mainly on Agility, but balances it with strength. They usually wear cloth armors, and occasionally a few pieces of armor that don't restrict body movement at all. They are also for close-combat."

"Hmm...I see..." _'Why does this sound sorta familiar...? ...Oh yeah, the Hitokiri...Wait! Ansatsusha means assassin! Hahaha!'_

"Ansatsusha."

She blinked again. "Ok. No one is an Ansatusha really. Very rare. Now, what are you going to name her?"

"..."

_'Names...? …..Kira. Kira, with the almighty book of doom. Although I'm a girl, plus a swordsman, who cares?'_

"Kira."

"Alright, I've inputted your name as 'Kira'. Now, where would you like to be born? There's North, East, Central, South, and West continents."

"Um, Central."

"Okay, now player Kira is ready to be born! Have fun!"

Just then, the demon lunged at Mizore, and they merged together. To her, it felt like the world was spinning, and she wondered if it was all worth it when the darkness embraced her.

"Ugh..."

Mizore opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to realize her surroundings. _'Right, I'm in the game now! So...now I'm officially the player Kira! Yay!'_

She looked around. Everywhere there were people with unusual characteristics, like bat wings here, some claws there, etc. _'...and most of them are guys...well, I guess most girls wouldn't choose to play as a demon, after all...'_ She walked into the street. It was so lively! Many people were chatting, going from store to store, and just lounging around. The village was made like an old, medieval town, and Kokukage breathed in it's scent. _'I guess they weren't lying about the 99% realism...you can actually feel the wind, and the slight musty scent from a small, populated area...'_

Kokukage walked quietly through the streets. She scanned the town throughly. _'Might as well figure out the layout of the place I'll be staying throughout my newbie life...'_ She turned and asked a player where the best place to train was, then set off towards the Eastern Gate.

She didn't expect this.

"...Slimes...with teeth...and eyes...?"

Despite her momentary shock, she approached one of them, and quickly whacked it.

**Attack successful: Man-eating Slime hp -5**

"It...ok then...? ...Ow!"

**Attack Successful: Kira hp -3**

"Why you...!"

She drove many fists into the slime, each hit making a soft 'squish' sound.

**Attack Successful: Man-eating Slime hp-5, hp-5, hp-5...**

**Kira has killed Man-Eating Slime, Exp has been raised to 10/20, Kira has learned a new ability: Fist of Terror**

At the end of the barrage, Kira was panting heavily. "Heh...That was fun..." She plopped onto the grass, completely forgetting that she was surrounded by slimes that eat people...

**Attack Successful: Kira hp-3**

"...ow..."

_And so that was the beginning of the the Player Kira's Adventure. Now, she is talked about in many generations of Man-Eating Slimes as: Kira, the Slime Squisher, the most fierce enemy of Man-Eating Slimes in the whole of Central Continent. Rumored for her amazing lack of fear, she is said to have killed a slime with one of her cold glares!_

_...not._

"OW! What the hell? It took that much just to beat up one _stupid_ slime, and after that, they decide to share their lunch? A.K.A. , ME! God, now I know how it feels to get really pissed off!"

After being content with the mass of dead slimes that littered the area, she trekked back towards the village, stopping briefly to collect some slimy goo. Somewhere along the way, she found a dagger, and tied it to her waist beside the pouch she received earlier during her rampage. Arriving at the newbie town, she turned and talked to the helper NPC.

"Can you make jello with this stuff?"

He stared at her, rasing an eyebrow. "...No."

"Darn it! Oh well. Is it worth anything?"

"No."

"...Darn it!" She sighed. "Thanks anyway." The NPC just stared dismissively at her, though she didn't mind. She headed into a item shop, looking around relaxingly. There she spotted it. A piano. A grand piano. What's a grand piano doing in here?

"Um, excuse me?" The clerk NPC turned around and waited for me to continue.

"Why's there a random piano in here?"

"It's a portable model that shrinks on will. It can be used for various things, mostly used by bards and the like. Also useful to place on top of a monster. Slip it on them then will it to grow." I sweatdropped figuratively.

"Ok then...How much?"

"Discount for newbies makes it 150 copper pieces."

'_I know that's not much for a not-newbie, but woow! That's a lot!'_

She checked her pouch. Fourty-two copper pieces from the hundred slimes that she killed.

'_Ah well. Better save up.'_

**Newbie Tip: Say 'System' to open up the stats menu.**

She nearly fell over. She didn't even have the decency to check her stats! Nevermind level! Sure, she heard those system messages before, but she didn't pay attention to what they said.

"System."

A screen popped up, showing a pale girl with navy blue hair and multi-shaded red eyes glaring at her.

_Level: 7 | Race: Demon | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 140 | Mana: 35 | Unspent skill points: 30 | Strength: 9 | Physique: 5 | Agility: 10 | Intelligence: 7 | Willpower: 3 | Wisdom: 7 | Charisma: 7 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Fist of Terror Level 1_

_'Ooh, not bad. But...'_ She hurriedly assigned her skill points.

"Now, off to train more! Heard there are these wolves somewhere outside of town..." She muttered, while asking if the clerk would hold onto the piano while she was gone. He agreed, and she set off once again.

"Koerarenai, ira ira suru...Haadoru o...kowashitatte, nanni mo...kotae wa denai shi..."

I sung happily as I walked through the fields. Despite my looks, I was a cheerful girl, though I could be scary sometimes...apparently. Anyways, I spotted my first wolf. Stalking towards it, I quickly jabbed my dagger into it's side. It didn't do much, though, and the wolf snapped at me while growling in pain. Panicked, I started kicking it. That didn't do much either. The wolf lunged for me, and I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain, when...

"Supersonic Soul-Chasing Arrow!"

A flash, and the wolf was down. Without hesitation, I brought my knife down to it's throat.

**Attack successful, Wolf has died. Kira's Exp has been raised to 200/500, Guileastos' Exp has been raised to 70/1200**

"What the..." I murmured, while spotting a purple-haired demon a bit aways from where I laid. "Who's that?" Bishie material! I stared. He walked up to me, and offered me a hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhm, yeah, thanks."

"Good." He smiled. Definite bishounen.

"Uh...ah...uhm..." I stared again, as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. Not finding any other words, I stuck out a hand. "Kira."

He looked up, and smiled. He shook my hand. "Guileastos, but please, call me Gui."

"Thanks, Gui."

We trained on wolves until I leveled up to 10. We headed towards the village so I could change jobs. Turns out Gui was a demon bard, level 14. And of course, a real looker. He got attacked once during his stay in the newbie village, no, not by people who held a grudge or anything, but by...

...Fangirls...

I looked on at the few girls who were demons, following us with hearts in their eyes. Really, show some restraint! Not that I have much...

"Kira." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Hm?"

He pointed to a demon NPC with one bat wind that looked suspiciously like Sephiroth from that very old game, Final Fantasy VII. "You have to talk to him to change your job to a warrior."

"Oh okay. Thanks Gui." I nodded again, but turned to the crowd with a sweatdrop. "Are you going to be okay?"

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"...Okay...Well, see you around, then?"

"Mm. Bye."

"Bye, and thanks again."

I walked towards the NPC, hearing squeals as Gui left in another direction. Poor guy...

"Ah, um, hello."

The NPC turned to me. He had a faint smile on his lips, that just made me think more about Sephy.

"May I change my job?"

He turned fully to me. "Sure."

He assigned a quest where I had to get 10 wolf's fangs. I looked in my pouch. I had 11...

I walked off, then turned around and came back. He looked confused. I gave him the fangs. "Here."

He rolled his eyes and changed my class to a warrior, more specifically, an Ansatsusha. WOOT!

"You get a free weapon and three free abilities. You may pick from daggers, dao, rapiers, broadswords, axes, etc., and whether it's a worthy weapon or absolute crap is just luck." I sweatdropped. He continued.

"There are ten abilities you can choose from. Passive skills are Continuous Attack, Increased Strength, Reinforced Defense, Litheness, and Life Extension. Offensive abilities are Heavy Blow (for two-handed weapons only, will use up 20 mana), Inferno Slash (for one-handed weapons only, will use up 20 mana), Fatal Blow (for small weapons only, will use up 20 mana), Blazing Determination (will use up 80 mana, attack power +100%, lasts 20 minutes) and Impenetrable Wall (will use up 80 mana, defense +100%, lasts 20 minutes)."

"Do you have a katana?"

He smiled at me. I remembered Sephiroth's gigantic impossibly long katana, and rolled my eyes. But, I wanted to hug him. Bishie Sephy...

"Of course. It should be in your inventory." He said, making a dismissive gesture. I opened up my pouch and pulled out a normal katana. Even though it looked normal, it was so amazing to my eyes. I smiled brightly.

"Skills?"

"Oh, right." I shook out of my stupor. Hmm...

"Is a katana a one-handed weapon or two?"

"Depends on how you wield it." Well _that_ helped a lot. Note the sarcasm.

"Ehh, how about Litheness, Heavy Blow, and Inferno Slash?" He raised an eyebrow, but complied.

**Ding! System Notice: Kira learns 3 new abilities – Litheness; Ability level 1, Agility +5% / Heavy Blow; Ability Level 1 / Inferno Slash; Ability level 1**

"Yes! Thanks Sephy!"

"Sephy?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"..." He looked at me incredulously. I took it as a yes.

I glomped him, receiving weird looks from passerbys, and smirks from possible old game freaks.

"Thank you, Sephy."

He stood rigid, but I ignored him. "See ya Sephiroth!"

"...My name's not Sephiroth." Alas, I was to far away to hear him.

**R&R Please!**


End file.
